A Cat With Hope
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Selina and Clark have a secret relationship solely based on Sex. What happens when Clark wants more? Is Selina ready for the next step? For now it's a one-shot!


**A/N: This may or may not be a story I continue; I was just bored and playing around! My first Smut/Lemon fic. (Why do they call it that? I never understood…) As always, movie versions of both! **

Selina waited rather impatiently in the living room to her luxurious apartment. It wasn't like Clark to keep her waiting.

Selina had come to Metropolis as a break from the violent streets of Gotham, hoping to get some fresh air. Bruce knew why she'd left, and was willing to give her some space. He even generously gave her a small fortune for her trip. In the three months she'd spent in the gorgeous city, Selina had no intentions of turning back. Things were calmer, more peaceful here. People seemed at ease and generally happy. Clark had once boasted it was because of Superman that Metropolis was so lively and crime free. And with a roll of her caramel eyes, she had to agree.

Though Selina did have her Cat suit packed deep in her walk in closet, The Cat had not yet made an appearance. Here, Selina didn't need to be Catwoman, just her curvy, long-legged, brunette self.

Today she wore a pair of white jeans that hugged her legs in every perfect way along with a coral colored sleeveless blouse and wedges, making her appear even taller. Small pearl earrings and a little golden chain were the only amount of jewelry she wore. A little bright and peppy compared to her usual dark clothing in Gotham, but a city like Metropolis can really change a girl for the better. She'd even stopped wearing red lipstick unless she was at a special event. Now, she opted for a soft, pale pink color. What usually was heavy eyeliner and mascara was now some brown liner, lining just the top of her dark eyes.

She was playing with her gold chain when an abrupt knock interrupted her thoughts.

_About time, _Selina thought standing up. She opened her door to an apologetic Clark Kent. His deep ocean blue orbs screamed "Forgive me." Selina pursed her pink lips and crossed her arms.

"You're late," she said softly. Clark slowly took off his thick framed glasses and frowned.

"Work at the planet was busier than usual," he explained. "Perry's stuffing me with articles to write." Selina raised one perfect brow.

"Mmm," she replied. "Lois wouldn't have anything to do with this, would she?"

"Selina," Clark said warily. "This has nothing to do with Lois." Although Clark and Selina weren't really together, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous knowing he went to work with Lois every day, the reporter he'd fallen in love with a couple years back.

"She loves Superman, you know," Selina said pointedly. "Not Clark Kent." Clark advanced towards the brunette, their lips just barely touching.

"Would you rather talk about her…?" Clark whispered softly in his deep alluring voice. "Or do something more productive with our mouths?" Selina bit her bottom lip and tugged on his tie.

"You tell me."

8888

The two were in Selina's master bed, naked and kissing fiercely. His hands were on her hips and hers on his muscular chest. She was on top, her long legs straddling his waist and she rested just an inch above him.

"Selina…" Clark moaned, kissing her neck. She rocked against his erection and stroked his chest.

"You were late today," she scolded, a smile on her lips.

"I'll make it up to you," he breathed. She forcefully pushed him down against the bed, so his head rested on the pillows.

"Yes…you will," she purred and gripped his hard member. It always amazed Selina how big he was. She began slowly pumping him.

"You…are…such a tease," he moaned and she laughed.

"Don't I know it." Clark began to grow frustrated and tightly gripped her hips. He yanked her down onto him and she cried out in surprise.

"Impatient aren't we," she breathed, feeling him inside her.

"Very Miss Kyle." His hand moved to her womanhood and he thumbed her clit.

"Who's the tease now?" She hissed. Clark had a very strong hold on her, prohibiting her from moving.

"Already wet for me," he mused with a smirk.

"Let me go," she whined, trying to bounce on him.

"Say what you want Selina," Clark whispered, feeling himself grow harder against her struggling.

"I want you to fuck me!" she snapped impatiently. He'd already made her wait, and now this?

He grinned victoriously.

"As you wish." He let her hips go and she eagerly started riding him. The only sounds were of ecstasy and skin clapping against skin.

They went faster, Selina bouncing roughly and Clark groping her breasts. She came violently, and he shortly after.

"That was…amazing," Selina murmured. Her head lay against his chest and he pulled the sheets tighter around them.

"I aim to please," he replied stroking her hip. This was how things went. Clark came over, they fucked, and he either left or stayed the night. It was just sex. Nothing else. They hadn't told a sole about their arrangement.

Selina's stomach growled loudly and Clark chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"I'll order a pizza." Clark stood and opened the drawer next to her bed. She always kept some clothes for him ever since their arrangement.

"The usual?" he guessed, zipping up his pants.

"Yes please," she smiled. He bit his lips hesitantly.

"I'll be back in ten," he said nervously scratching his head.

"Don't keep me waiting," she smirked. He surprised her by gently kissing her lips. Little gestures like this made Selina question if he wanted more out of their sex-only relationship.

8888

Ten minutes later they were stuffing their bellies with pepperoni and bacon pizza.

"Mmm," Selina said on her second slice.

"Mmm indeed," Clark replied on his fifth.

"Do Kryptonians get full?" She pondered gesturing to the amount of food he'd digesting in two minutes.

"It does take a lot to satisfy us," he admitted. "But eventually we do." Selina snickered.

"I just thought it was a male thing to be so greedy." Clark rolled his blue eyes and tossed the empty pizza box to the foot of the bed.

"Oh Selina, you'll see how greedy I can be."

**A/N: I have no idea if I should continue this, or just keep it a one-shot one chapter. Well let me know what you think! Reviews welcome. **


End file.
